


Adventures with King’s Guards

by Broken_hearted_but_brave



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, King Thomas Sanders, M/M, Medieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_hearted_but_brave/pseuds/Broken_hearted_but_brave
Summary: Recruiting VirgilThomas Sanders king of the western lands has set out to create a personal guard and here is some nonsense they get up to.





	Adventures with King’s Guards

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue. This is my first time writing any stories. So if you see errors and things that would make it better let me know. Also I have no beta readers so yeah.

Virgil found himself living in the worst location of the Sanders kingdom. He lived as close to the middle of Veil as one would be able to without relying on a large scale gang to back you up. Only the rich and powerful underworlders could call the center of Plague home. Those beings, more likely then not, being a form of demon.  
He’d lived there since he was born and has long ago given up on getting out. The city was essentially a maze, and while that might help in hiding, it also covers the monsters in the city. For those outside of Veil they called it Plague. Both names made a sick sort of sense to everyone.  Entering the city was like hiding behind a veil. No news traveled to or from the city and you were luck to be seen again with out any permanent physical damage. The mental damage was certain. The walls were the veil to keep those outside safe from the horrors that plagued anyone or thing that lived within the city. If you can call what happens there living, and those who came out with the mental scars were considered plagued as the things they did would drive them back to that city. Virgil truly did hate his home. Every bone in his body told him that this was where he would die and he believed it. Unfortunately for him, his sharpened senses kept him alive and for the most part safe. It’s not that he wished to die, no, death here was not a good thing. You can’t rest here when your dead. The only reason he hated his senses was for the fact that he had to cover his body as much as possible, so that he wouldn’t have a meltdown do to over stimulation. None of those helping with the anxiety he developed due to the masters of his youth. Honestly his hatred ran so deep that........

“S... Si... SIR!”

“Quiet. We can’t have anyone hearing us right now.”

“But...”

“No, be silent. If you really want to see your mother again and do so alive, you will remain silent. Understood?”

The child nodded, holding back her sobs with the rags she wore. Honestly, he should have know better then to help this girl. He will get nothing from it, but at least he wouldn’t be at fault for the small child’s death.

They continued to take turns and twist that appeared to back track through almost claustrophobic passage ways. The passages made even smaller by the filth that covered the entire city's inner levels. Between not getting lost and the filth that could very well be hiding bodies, Virgil’s attention was completely taken due to the addition of the girl as well. So, when a rat ran over his foot and climbed the walls in an unholy manner to reach a window that had long since lost its glass. It took everything in him not to bolt. 

An enemy right in front of him was easy but place him here close to hyperventilating and stressed over the area they were heading to did not help to keep his fear of rats hidden. If it weren’t for the child he would have been long gone and resting in his hideaway for when he needed to hunt down his next meal.

They soon came to the edge of an open space, with a broken fountain in the center. If it weren’t for the obvious man made parts of the area it could have been easily mistaken for a cavern.  
Searching the perimeter, Virgil noticed many things that others would miss. Doors hidden almost to the point where they looked like part of the wall, dotted the area. Pathways like their own, appeared closed off, except for two or there far across the area. Most importantly the area was clean.

No filth that looked like it could be alive. No rubble or shattered glass scatter about other then the parts from the fountain. Something was wrong and Virgil was so close to leaving, but the child.

“Hide in one of the piles. Somethings not right here.”

The girl nodded and crawled through one of the piles. As she did so she chocked on the stench that came from deep in the pile. The cloth masked did nothing for her against the stench and so she pocketed it as she turned to look out at what Virgil would do.

Knowing that this was a trap for him, he scoured the area looking for the best point and exits for him to go and defend from. The fountain was most likely his best bet and so he crept over, keeping low as to not trigger the ambush just yet.

Upon reaching the fountain he stood slowly, keeping an eye out for any arrows, darts, and other projectiles. Having none come his way he steeled his nerves and called out.

“Jade, come out I have your daughter. I don’t need any trouble.”

Nothing responded back, not even his echo that should have been there, nor the enemies that should have come out as well. It was far to silent. Even at the quietest times a scream and rats could be heard. So, where were they. Then he heard it, or more like them.

The muffled breathing and a laugh.

They were waiting for a signal, but from who? It should only be him, the girl, and whoever refused to come out and attack.

“What are you guys waiting for?  An open invitations? If so, know that I have none.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I am too.”

“He said after this I owe him nothing! If I gave you to him then he would let me and mother go! I’m sick of waiting for him to sell me! I’m sorry”

 The child broke down and fled the scene. That’s fine, honestly, Virgil would have done the same if he was in her position. Owning a debt to someone, even your own parent is the same as a death sentence here. 

“How pathetic. That daughter of mine truly is studied. As soon as I finish up with you, I will be selling her and that cow to the demons. Honestly, does she really think that bring you here would be enough to payback me giving her life?”

A short stature, large build man exited from one of the doors hidden from the wall. He effectively earned a glare from Virgil.

“You bastard. I should have know it was one of your children, Darrian, when I smelt the Artmum on her.”

“Oh enough. Honestly killing you will bring me quite a lot a reputation. My group will be able to take down gangs thanks to that alone. Though I must say you appear much slower the normal.”

“Have you seen yourself? You give my name far to much credit. It would take you killing thousands to gain any reputation other then the horrifically, ugly, disgust...”

“How DArE YoU! Boys get out here and kill him already.”

“Can’t even take a little teasing fatty?”

Even Darrian’s boys got a laugh out of that one, but with a single murder filled glare the shut there traps promptly. And so, about fifteen boy entered from the doors and passages. There ages a wide range but none over eighteen. That be part of the sad truth of Veil. You were luck to make it to twelve here. More likely then not you were dead due to either a debt you owed or paying of someone else’s by age ten.

The boys charge at Virgil, and he began his defense. Using rocks around him he kicked them towards the boys slowing some down and tripping a few more. While they got up, he headed towards Darrian. Swipes came in left and right. Most boys used heave pipes and boards, but the few older held swords. Still none of them land a single blow to Virgil. On the other hand Virgil had landed several and knocked out as many as he could on his way to Darrian.

It was obvious that the boys owed Darrian. Most likely all of them being his son. So with his death they would all most likely run away. Free from there debts. So Virgil did what he could not to harm them severally. They were children after all and not loyal to anyone. Even blood meant nothing here other then a debt to be paid.

Five feet from Darrian, the boys managed to circle Virgil. They continued to swipe and miss him as he tried to find an opening. After several moments and angry yelling by Darrian to hurry and finish him, an opening showed its self. The Boy directly in front of Darrian moved his hip ever so slightly as to reach Virgil at a better angle, and Virgil leapt for that moment. 

He threw his dagger at Darrian, hitting him in his jugular. Quickly Virgil yanked back. A steel thread pulling his dagger to him and ripping the man’s throat with it’s barbed edges. He quickly the ground and died quickly.

As expected, the boys had been waiting to hear Darrian fall, instantly taking off when he did. Virgil, however, did not go unscathed. In his left shoulder the boy had managed to embed his short sword during Virgil's throwing.

Drove Virgil to stay awake. The wound coupled with the illness that he had caused his legs to tremble. Why on earth did he agree to help the girl with Artmum in her veins? This would be his end. He knew the likelihood of him getting to even one of the buildings around here would be near impossible, let alone all the way back to his base.

His knees gave out and as he attempted to crawl to one of the doorways rushed footsteps could be heard. No not now! Why come back and finish? They had no reason! He was so close but the loss of blood and the lack of his dominate arm caused him to give in. This was his end and he knew it. Whoever’s footsteps those were, showed that they were close and getting closer quickly, undoubtedly having spotted him. All he hoped for now was that it wasn’t one of the demons from the inner city.

“Your... But your Highness... No, never!.. But... Understood.”

“Hey... Kid...!”

Virgil’s strength had left him and his Vision was beginning to as well. However, he saw one last thing that confused him as he slipped under. The royal colors flashed in his sight, and he was out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil woke to his entire body throbbing in pain. Most of which was originating from his shoulder, but it did not drown out the pain that came from his head and stomach as well. He lurched forward at the pains in his stomach and hands quickly reached for him. 

Normally he would have fought off any contact but the pain was to much. The arms around him guided him to a bucket where he dry heaved into. Having had no food and little water made for having nothing to give to the vomiting and instead ruined his throat.

After collecting himself, he turned to the owner of the hands and arms that had guided him. To his left sat a small, middle aged healer. Round glasses taking up most of his face and had it not been for the heavy concern that showed on his face, it would have obviously been a large, bright smile if his laugh lines where anything to go by.

“I’d ask if you were alright, but it’s quite obvious your not. My name is Emile. I managed to patch you up, though I am sure you still feel pain from your wound. as for the stomach and head pain, that is an unfortunate side effect of rushed healing. I...”

“Where am I? Why did you help me? There shouldn’t be any healers in Veil. Not any free ones.”

“Well your right in the fact that your not in Veil anymore. Your actually in the royal palace Valor. As for why I helped you... Well, why did you help that child? I’m sure you knew she was lying.”

“Wait the girl! Is she alright?”

Panic began to set in. The girl had to have gotten away. What did the person mean by Valor. He couldn’t leave Veil. He was supposed to be dead there and now he’s in Valor? Does that mean he owes the King a debt? Someone else? As his thoughts spiraled his hands reached for he’s hair and began to pull. Hard.

“Shh calm. It’s ok. Your safe, she’s safe. You don’t owe anyone anything, we merely wanted to help you. Now breath with me. In for four. Good. Hold for seven. That’s it. And out for eight. Great, lets do it again.”

After going through the breathing for several minutes, Virgil was finally calm enough to listen to Emile’s explanation.

“His Highness, me and a few guards went to check out what was going on in Veil. It had been some time since a kings visit there and we had wanted to see where it had gotten to. Really it was the Thomas’s idea. We knew it would be bad to just go in there so we kept the party to a minimum...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“Thomas are you really sure about this, I mean...”

The spy originally sent to check out Veil had come back claiming that one of the mobs in Veil had gained a forbidden spell book that once belonged to the royal family and needed help getting it back.

“For the hundredth time Valarie, yes I am sure. I need to make sure we get this book back and I have more reasons then that to go to Veil.”

“But Thomas, it’s not safe. People come back like they have the plague and quickly return there.”

“Look we are basically there already. Besides why do you think I brought you, Emile, Joan, and Tayln along? We’ll be fine. Now quiet we can’t have anyone noticing us.”

Huffing, Valarie stopped her complaining and fell back in line with the other guards.  It really wasn’t normal for the King to go on a book retrieval mission. Especially somewhere so dangerous with so few personal guards. But he did have his own reasons for joining in.

“You know she’s right, Thomas. We should do this quickly so that we don’t attract to much attention.”

“Yes, Emile, now Alex said that the book was located deeper in the city then we are now. With the map they gave us it should only take about three hours to reach the location. So lets get going.”

Thomas cheered and lead his rude...

“Hey!”

Upset, guard, through the winding streets. Not much occurred between entering Veil and getting to the location marked, but Emile did get a fright from some giant rats fighting for some sort of shiny item.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“It wasn’t even food! Why do rats care for a shiny piece of metal?! Do they plan to use it like a knife or something?!”

“Calm down and continue please.”

“Right! Right, anyways...”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“Thomas stay out here with Emile please. Joan too.”

Thomas huffed wanting to help with the retrieval, but understood that it was better for the royal to remain at a safer location. Though the safety of this area was really questionable. They where fairly close to the center of the City after all. The rest of the guard followed Valarie and Tayln into the building to recover the stole items kept there and face down any enemies.

Then they heard a child crying out from an alley way. They all rushed over to the sound and found a small child sobbing her eyes out in a large pile of trash.

“What’s wrong?”

“I... I b-betrayed the only per-person to ever offer me help!”

 The child broke down even more the events that she had been through obviously to painful for her to explain more. Thomas wanted to help her immediately but Joan pulled the two a side.

“We can’t help that child Thomas. We don’t know if this is a trap or not!”

“What do you mean that ones just a child! No older the eight at the most!”

“Emile even the children here will gut you the first chance they get. We. Can’t. Help. Them.”

“We have to at least check it out!”

“N...” 

“We’re going to help them.”

Thomas said interrupting the dispute his friends were beginning to have. Marching past the to Thomas knelt next to the child. 

“Now...”

“Rose, she/her.”

The girl sniffed. Having heard them discussing what to do, she was hopeful for someone to save the person she had mentioned.

“Now, Rose. What do you mean you betrayed someone who tried to help you?”

She grabbed Thomas holding tight, almost like she was afraid that if she let go that person was as good as dead. Though honestly they probably were.

“He... he said he’d help me get back to my mother when I had lied to him saying I was lost. I then lied and said that she always waited by a fountain in the middle ring of the city. Really that man was there with an ambush in order to kill him. H.. he said if I brought  Anxiety to him weakened then he would let me and mother go.”

Then she broke down again repeating over and over that they had to help Anxiety. That she had poisoned him, and he would need help quickly in order to live.

“Alright, if you lead the way we can help.”

“Thomas!”

“Not now Joan. Someone is dying and needs our help. Alright Rose, lets go.”

As soon as he gave the go ahead the child ran. She ran so quickly back to where she had left the man she called Anxiety. All the while she repeated Like a prayer

“Thank you! Thank you! He has to live! He’s going to live!”

When they reached the end of an extremely long and thin passage way the child held them up. From the passage they saw a kid crawling toward one of the doors with a sword embedded in his left shoulder. A ways across lay a few unconscious boys and a dead older man.

“That’s him! That’s Anxiety! He’s still alive!”

Thomas went to run to the kid crawling, but was stopped by Joan.

“Your Highness you can’t just go in there!”

Thomas whirled around somewhat angry with his friend.

“I know your worried, but that kid needs help. If this was a trap I doubt he would be the one still alive!”

“But your Highness...”

“You would have me leave a kid to die? You would stop me from helping someone who obviously needs it?!”

“No never! But he could be...”

“ Joan I know your only trying to protect me, but right now your in the way, now get out of the way!”

“Understood.”

Joan and Emile has never seen Thomas so angered and protective over some one he had just seen, but it was obvious that staying in his way as he went to help Anxiety. That person would regret it for the short moment they had left.

With that he rushed over to the kid on the ground. Noticing that he was no longer trying to crawl and looked to be right at death’s door.

“Hey, wait! You need to hold on kid! We’ll help you so stay awake!”

Thomas threw himself down to reach them faster and pick the kid up. Just as he got both himself and the kid up, Anxiety was out.

“Emile, grab Rose and her mother with Joan and met me by the others! As soon as you get back to me, we run and set him up at the camp I’ll need you and the other healers to perform rushed healing spells on him. Got it?”

“Yes, Sir!”

Both Emile and Joan sprung into action in order to do as the King had commanded.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“I don’t know what happen between that time, but his Highness was desperate. We had Rose take us to her mother and then we went and meet up with his Highness and the rest. From there it was a blur of rapid healing spells, blood stabilizing and getting back to Valor.”

Emile wrung his hands. The experience was a great shock. To have so much happen on a trip that should have been a quick go in, grab a book, and leave turn into a rush against time to save Virgil’s life. He wasn’t prepared for that mentally.

Virgil reached over cautiously, not used to anyone caring for him or needing to comfort another, and placed his hand on top of Emile’s.

“Thank you. I know if it weren’t for you or the King I would be dead. No one else would have left with that girl to help someone. Not when she out right said she betrayed them. Now I have to ask, how long have I been out and what do I do now?”

Emile looked up a smile place precariously on his face. A poor testament to the smiles he usually showed. While he did not mention it he had seen the scars and other mark that littered Virgil’s body. The clear signs of being half demon and something else. The abuse he no doubt went through. Emile couldn’t begin to understand what living in that place for so long had to be like, and for a child of this boys age.

“Yes well, its been three days since we found you and you recovered fairly quickly. Even with the rapid healing magic, it was still quite fast. As for what you do now? It’s up to you, but I am sure his Highness will want to talk to you a bit, and that may affect what you want to do.”

Nodding, Virgil thought his options through. He could run away, but then that would be rude to the King and he had no clue about anything outside of the Veil. Emile’s story made the King appear kind, but that could just be his point of view. After all some people saw the Kings as God-like beings. However, he seemed to treat the King as more of a friend and equal, rather then a God.

“Alright, if it’s alright I would like to see what the King has to say to me.”

Emile’s smile grew to a near blinding point and went to say something when he was interrupted.

“I’m glad you are willing to hear me out Anxiety.”

Both Emile and Virgil jumped at the sudden new voice. Virgil had to repeat the breathing exercise to keep call, but when he looked up he saw that it was the King. Right there, waiting for him, no time for preparation at all. Virgil wasn’t even properly dressed to meet with a royal. Not that he had any other clothes anyway. Ice again he need to use the breathing exercises in such a short time frame. Though this time much more rapid and far less successful.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry here lean against me!”

Thomas rushed over and pressed Virgil’s head to where his heart was trying to keep a steady rhythm in order to give Virgil something to follow. Normally this would have set Virgil’s panic off even worse, but something about Thomas was very calming and helped him rather then causing him more panic.

“I’m... I’m ok now, you can let me go.”

“Mmm, well now I’m fairly comfy so I think I’ll stay like this. Plus your hair after the wash feel really nice. Un-unless this is really uncomfortable for you!”

“No um, its really nice actually.”

So Thomas sat there for a bit just holding Virgil’s head to his chest with one hand and the other brushing threw Virgil’s hair. Virgil himself was really surprised by how much he enjoyed this, that he forgot that Emile was still in the room.

“Sorry to interrupt your Father-son bonding moment, but didn’t you have somethings to talk about?”

Both pulled back quickly, red with embarrassment that they had so quickly gotten comfortable with the positions, that they had forgot who they were and where they were. Though Emile was right, it really did feel like they were a family reunited.

“Right business. It was quite obvious that you have some amazing skill. From the looks of it you took on multiple enemies in a weakened state, with a home field disadvantage, and managed to not hurt a single child while they were attacking you, but also managed to kill the leader. While I don’t know the details, it is obvious that you are quick and skilled. You’re exactly who I have been looking for to join my permanent personal guard. While I would like to offer you that right now, I am still setting it up and can not randomly appoint someone no matter how much I want to. Regulations and all that. So... would you be willing to join my Spies and learn things outside of the Veil? The choice is yours, Anxiety.”

Virgil’s head was spinning. The King just asked Virgil to join his spies and later be one of his permanent personal guardsmen. This guy hardly knew him, and what he did know for sure was that he came from the Veil. A place of horrible people and horrifying stories. He had already healed him and now was offering him a place in the world. How kind of a man was this King? How trusting was he? There was no way he could leave this kind man alone. What if he stupidly let an enemy in his ranks o-or worse yet an assassin with the sole intent to kill the King?!

“Yes! Yes! Please, if you mean it I want to help you. You saved me and the child from that awful place and even healed me. All while not know a single thing about me other then my nickname. I would hate myself for leaving such a person behind.”

“Them I am glad to have you on board Anxiety.”

“You guys can call me Virgil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a tumblr where I mostly post doodles and such of the sides @broken-hearted-but-brave. Have a nice whatever time it is!
> 
> Also  
> ~~~~~~= time skip  
> \\\\\\\\\\\\\= flashback


End file.
